oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Regicide
Details Agility (boostable, requires boosting at least three times) *Level 10 Crafting (To make the strip of cloth. It is tradeable, but can't be traded on the Grand Exchange, so if you want it without 10 crafting you have to ask a friend to make one for you.) *Completion of Underground Pass *Ability to defeat a level 110 Tyras Guard (safespots are available). |items = *20+ coal in the bank *A bow and a few arrows *At least 2 ropes *A spade *A piece of limestone (or a pickaxe) *A tinderbox *Some antipoisons *A plank (can be obtained in the Underground Pass) *A strip of cloth (made on a loom with 4 balls of wool) NOT a bolt of cloth. (There's a loom at the elf camp that can be used or one at the Falador farm in preparation of the quest) *A pestle and mortar *Gloves that completely cover the player's hands (Graceful gloves, Lunar gloves and Slayer gloves will not work) *A pot - Can be obtained during the quest *A cooked rabbit - Can be obtained during the quest Recommended: *Weight-reducing gear, like Boots of lightness and Graceful clothing *Gloves of silence *(Super-)energy potions *Good food (monkfish, sharks, etc) *Lots of agility potions if you are level 53-55 Agility (at least 3 (4) doses), or summer pies if boosting from 51-56 *An axe (for food, chop logs, kill rabbits, cook the meat) *Coins (for buying food in the Underground Pass) *Equipment to defeat a level 110 Tyras Guard |kills = Level 110 Tyras Guard}} Walkthrough Note: When doing this quest, players should make sure that they have everything required before setting out on a trip. If players reach Tirannwn and realise that they have forgotten something, it is a very long way between the bank and the quest areas, even if teleports are used. Do not use a ring of life. It will teleport you all the way back to your spawn location if you are under attack and have less than 10% of your Hitpoints remaining. Starting out Note: Items needed for the first trip: Everything that has been mentioned in the details, except for the coal and cloth. You will have about 11 slots for food. THERE ARE NO BANKS IN ISAFDAR. You only gain access to a bank after you have started Mourning's Ends part 1. After starting, go to King Lathas. He will tell you to go through the Underground Pass again to the western darklands. Once there, you will meet some scouts of his. You MUST speak to King Lathas after receiving the note otherwise you wont be able to make it into Iban's Temple. See the separate guide for instructions about how to get through the pass. If you have just enough agility potions to complete the required elf traps, do not waste them here as it takes another voyage through the pass to get back to the elf lands. Once you are at Iban's temple, go in and talk to Koftik if you require food. Iban will no longer be there, so you can simply climb down the Well of Voyage. Go out the cave. Isafdar Welcome to Tirannwn! Shortly after, you will find an elf named Idris. He will question why you are here, but he is slain by Essyllt and Morvran before he has the chance to finish. They will tell you to talk to Lord Iorwerth, who can be found at the camp in the northwest corner of the forest. Below is a detailed map of Tirannwn: On the way, you will encounter four different obstacles: Dense forest You need level 56 Agility to navigate through this. You cannot get through until later in the quest when an Elf Tracker teaches you how. Dense forest cannot be failed, and it acts as a shortcut through the forest. It is also the only way to reach some areas. Note that you can boost your Agility level to get through it. You can pass through the dense forest reversely (say from Tyras Camp to the north dense forest) without 56 Agility. Forward passes (say from the dense forest to the Tyras camp) will always require 56 Agility. Pitfall You will see some leaves on the ground. If you step on them, you will fall through a pit and lose 15 HP. Click "jump over" on the side of the trap closest to you (This is important.). There is still a chance of failing to jump over. Tripwire You will see two rocks very close together. There are also four miniature crossbows pointing at them. Move your cursor and right click between the rocks to find a tripwire, then step over. If you trigger the trap, you will be hit double 5's and get a 2 damage poison condition. Turn off your run energy to decrease the chance of failure. Stick trap You will see some sticks on the ground in a formation similar to a dipper. Click "pass" on them. If you fail, you will lose 8 health. Turn off your run energy to reduce the chance of failing. Getting through the forest Make your way to the Elf Camp in the north-west corner. See the map above for reference. *From the Underground Pass exit, head west and take the south split in the path to avoid the stick trap. *Keep going west until you see a leaf trap (pitfall) to the south. Jump over it. *Keep going south until you reach two small pools of water. Go west and cross the stick trap. *Head up the north-west path and jump over the leaf trap. Keep heading north and cross the log balance to reach the camp. At the camp, speak with Lord Iorwerth. He will tell you to talk to his tracker after you tell him that King Lathas sent you. Note: If you didn't bring a pot with you, grab one now from the spawn inside one of the tents in the camp. *Head back down the path you took to reach the camp, but head south when you reach the stick trap. The Elf Tracker is near the Poison Waste. He will not believe what you say since you are a human, so return to Lord Iorwerth to get a crystal pendant. Put it on and talk to the tracker again. He will tell you to find the Tyras Camp. Click "Follow" on the footprints near the dense forest to the west. Go back to the tracker. You will now be able to climb through dense forest if you have 56 Agility. You will have to pass through dense forest six times during the quest, bring at least 6 of the appropriate Agility boost. Climb through the nearest dense forest and a level-110 Tyras Guard will attack you, equipped with a steel halberd. He has high Defence, but should not give you much trouble if you can use Protect from Melee. After you have killed him, pass over the tripwire to the north-west. Climb through the dense forest to the north and then head west. You will find Tyras Camp past the dense forest that is south of the catapult. Talk to General Hining, and pick up a barrel while you are here (multiple recommended). If you are low on food, the general store sells bread. Go back to the Elf Tracker, then talk to Lord Iorwerth. Getting the materials Lord Iorwerth will give you the Big Book O' Bangs. Read it; DON'T DROP THIS BOOK - you need it when in Rimmington later, when you make an explosive compound. Here is how to gather the materials: Note: There is a pot spawn in one of the huts at the Elf Camp if you didn't bring any coins grab it now! 1. If you don't have limestone yet, you can mine it in the forest. Go east of the elf camp, through the dense forest, and northeast past the gates of the elven city. Find some limestone rocks and mine one piece of limestone. 2. Head back to the Elf Tracker. If you got a barrel already, go to the poison waste swamp south of the Elf Tracker and fill the barrel with coal tar. Get some of the sulphur while you're here. If you didn't get a barrel earlier, go to the Tyras Camp and take one; they spawn throughout the camp. You are recommended to get another barrel of coal tar/naptha for Mourning's Ends Part I, but don't worry - you cannot lose the tar during the distillation process later, so you don't necessarily have to take extras. 3. Equip your gloves (if you do not, you will take damage when making quicklime). Also, Graceful gloves don't work! Then, use your limestone on the furnace at Tyras' Camp to get quicklime. Buy a pot from the Quartermaster, then grind the quicklime with your pestle and mortar to get a pot of quicklime.'' There is a pot spawn in one of the huts at the Elf Camp if you didn't bring any coins.'' 4. Grind your sulphur with your pestle and mortar (if you forgot to pick some up earlier it can be found south of the Elf Tracker on the shores of the Poison Wastes). 5. If you have not yet made a strip of cloth, use 4 balls of wool on a loom. There is one in the elf camp, and another in the farm near Falador. Making the bomb The barrel bomb is not hard to make, although the gathering of the ingredients for the recipe can be very tedious as the materials are difficult to find. See above for where to find them. Make sure you have at least 1 barrel of coal tar, the big book of bangs and some ground sulphur before you leave Isafdar. AFTER THIS IT IS SAFE TO TELEPORT OUT OF ISAFDAR. If you did not get the limestone, it can be mined on the path to Canifis, north-east of Varrock. If you do not have a strip of cloth, there is a loom in the farm near Falador that can be used to make one. Heading to Rimmington. Grab at least 15 pieces of coal, a barrel of coal tar, and bring your book regarding the bomb creation. Teleport to Falador, or your house if it is in Rimmington, or teleport to Pest Control using the quick teleport. Now, find the Chemist that resides there (he is in a building south-west of the house portal). Talk about the quest and he will give you permission to use the distiller. Now use the barrel of coal tar on the large distiller outside. READ THIS FIRST BEFORE YOU DISTILL! The idea of using this distiller is to keep pressure and heat at an even ratio, which is analogous to one of the Gas Laws in the modern sciences. Add coal to start raising heat levels, turn the value for heat to the middle notch and keep it there. You may notice the pressure valve go up as well because the valve is closed. Let the pressure go up to the green area, but pay attention to the heat level. Add coal as needed, and only as needed. ''As you keep the heat running, keep closing and opening the pressure valve to keep the heat at an even ratio with the pressure. A simple step-by-step guide for this part is: 1. Rotate the tar regulator clockwise twice, to make the tar flow at maximum. The 'pressure' indicator on the left should go up. 2. When the pressure enters the green region, rotate the pressure valve clockwise ONCE to let out some pressure. This should stall the pressure indicator. 3. Start adding coal. This raises the 'heat' indicator on the right. If it is below the green region, add more coal. If it is above, do not add coal until it gets lower. 4. '''If the heat reading reaches the dark orange portion, you have spoiled your compound and must start again. ' (This no longer appears to be true. If you overheat the still, your progress will reset to zero but you do not have to get a new barrel of coal tar. You can keep trying again and again with the same barrel until you succeed.) 5. If you run out of coal, your progress will be saved. This means you do not have to re-set the pressure or re-add coal to it. The bar on the bottom should start turning green. When it is full, stop adding coal and close the window to replace your empty barrel with a barrel of naphtha. Once you have done this, add the quicklime and ground sulphur to the barrel and then add your strip of cloth to it. You now have a Barrel bomb ready for use in the next part of the quest. If you are going to do Mourning's End Part 1, make sure you make another barrel of naptha and keep it in the bank. (don't forget to bring an axe, a tinderbox is located in the tyras camp.) Regicide Items to bring on final trip: Spade, Bow, Arrows, Rope (2), Plank, (recommended), to get through the Underground Pass again. And of course, your completed barrel bomb 'and '''tinderbox '''to light it. ' Agility potions '''and antipoisons''' if you need any. DO NOT FORGET YOUR STRIP OF CLOTH. Also bring a cooked rabbit. '''Again, you can obtain the raw rabbit meat earlier on by simply killing a rabbit while in the Elven Kingdom, or purchasing one from any of the Charter Ship locations around Runescape. Now that you have the barrel bomb, go all the way through the Underground Pass '''one last time! If you still do not have a rabbit, kill one, and cook it on any fire... if you did not bring a hatchet, there are lit fires in the Elven Camp. Then, go to the catapult outside the Tyras Camp. Talk to the guard, and give him some rabbit meat to distract him. Then, use the cloth on the barrel bomb, then use the bomb on the catapult (tinderbox required) and it will explode on King Tyras! Go back to Lord Iorwerth. He will give you a letter to take to King Lathas and then give you access to the overground pass of Arandar. Take the overpass or teleport away, then go to Ardougne Castle. On the way, an elf named Arianwyn will break the magic seal on the letter and tell you to read it. You will learn that King Lathas killed Tyras, who was a good guy, so that he could resurrect some dark lord and take over Camelot, as Iorwerth's message reads: :Your Majesty King Lathas :Your man did well. The path is now open :for the dark lord to enter this realm. You :will yet live to see Camelot crushed under :foot. :Warmaster Iorwerth For now, simply talk to Lathas for your reward. Reward *3 Quest points *13,750 Agility experience *15,000 coins *Access to the elven kingdom of Tirannwn and the overpass of Arandar *Access to the dragon halberd (325,000 coins at the Tyras Camp) *The ability to charter a ship to Port Tyras *The ability to use Elf Camp Teleport scrolls *The ability to use Zul-andra Teleport scrolls and kill Zulrah See also *Underground Pass *Roving Elves Category:Quests Category:Regicide Category:Plague City